The Lonely Kings
by Ekkuesuteria
Summary: A Dinosaur King Fanfiction with high Influences off the Role Playing aspect of RPG's. Mostly OC, including the OC language of Poserian. Rated T for Violence and Translated Language.
1. Mai-King

**The Lonely Kings**

Setting: Within an area of Poseria, a continent on the planet Ekkuesuteria (no ties to the My Little Pony franchise) that is overgrown with Giant Plants and Tree's. The Year is 2317. Near the Three Main Character's is a stream in which they are washing their hands.

Characters: Rex Owen, 17, a medium sized brown-haired teenager who had lost his girlfriend during the war 5 years ago, against the country of Tracneia. The war was called "The Interest War", which Poseria had lost. Rex Owen is the Heir to the king of Poseria, in which the actual king, his dad, had died in. Rx's aim is to escape.

Nagol, 17, a dual-wielding Demon Knight who was sworn to protect Rex with his life by orders of the King. His pride gets in the way of others from time to time.

Nivag, 19, The Brother of Nagol, is a Beast Warrior Paladin who practices swordsmanship in order to attack enemies who try to kill the future King. He was originally a human, but due to a sorcery accident, he became half beast.

Nimajneb, 16, is a Dark Magic Sorcerer who is trying to kill the son of the king to claim the Thrown. His assistant is a spy named Kcaz (Sounds like Kaz, but Spelled Kcaz. Gets misspelled a lot)

Kcaz, 18, a spy for the Dark Sorcerer Nimajneb and Lord Seth. Helps the "Lonely Kings" in order to get information about them.

Seth, 25, the Dark Lord who rules Tracneia, aims to kill Rex Owen and take over Poseria.

"The Lonely Kings" (History)

The Lonely Kings consist of Rex, Nagol, and Nivag. Nagol and Nivag were fighting in the Interest war against thousands of Tracneia troops, trying to defend the prince. They almost died from trying to take on many soldiers at once. Once the Soldier's cleared the area, a sorcerer came and healed them, gave them Rex to protect, and said that the king was dead and this mortal was untrained in several areas except for Wind Magic, and needs to learn every other element excluding Dark to stop the Dark Lord Seth from taking over Poseria. The Sorcerer disappeared, and the brothers took off to protect the heir to the throne, and to stop Dark Lord Seth, nicknamed "DLS" for whenever they mentioned his name. After a long journey through Mountains and Rivers, and tons of Training, Rex Mastered Ice Magic and Earth Magic. Now, they are waiting near a river while Rex Practices Water Magic. The other Elements he needs to learn before the final Battle are Grass, Fire, and Electricity, Dragon, and Weather magic's.

**Introduction from the Author:**

Most likely, this is not a Natural Dinosaur King Fanfiction and has a lot of RPG influence. I had to give Seth and Rex Leading roles so this does become a fanfiction and not an original story. Most of this is basically OC, so I apologize that it will take a while to understand the basic plot. This story has a lot of combination characters from other stories, including most of the villains and some new heroes from already existing TV shows, Such as Mai-HIME, Infinite Stratos, and Shugo Chara! Half of the characters are taken from anime, while 25% are taken from French (like code lyoko) or American (Such as Ben 10). This story also plays a role in the DH3D story that is coming up after the end of DH2, so reading this story would be highly recommended to the understanding of DH3D. most of the chapter titles will be a crossover of two titles from popular anime or movies. The first chapter will be short, though, because of most of the information needed to be explained. If you have any questions, put them in the Reviews section or PM me, and I will include them into the Next Chapter. Now, Let the Story Begin!

**Chapter 1: Mai-King**

Rex was practicing the spell of _'Trote Procheria' _near the river as Nagol and Nivag watched him. As he practiced, Rex practiced the words aloud to try and Raise the water. After a few tries, he was successful. After he recognized his accomplishment, he fainted and fell on his back, thankfully not into the water.

"My King, are you Okay?" Nivag asked.

"Don't call me your king; I am not the king yet." Rex Replied.

"I apologize, master." Nivag understood.

"Brother, don't continue talking or your brain will be torn out of your skull." Nagol laughed.

"Watch it!" Nivag replied.

Nagol watched a lot of Comedic anime, while Nivag recognized little to none. Rex just laid there, resting in peace. Nagol and Nivag went into a little argument. soon, that argument turned into a physical fight, and Nivag started talking in Poserian.

"_Nivo gal motiv za perengov!"_ yelled Nivag.

Accidentally, Nivag used a summoning spell and released the Treacherous _prosorus_ from the forest.

And they took off running.

**Notes from Ekkue:**

Sorry, I have no time to write what happens next. I want to say that some of the story will be written in Poserian, and you might not understand it. So I might be typing near the end of each story translating (there isn't a physical language to it yet). 'Nivo gal motiv za perengov' means 'I summon thee, lord of the forest' (don't ask).


	2. The Last Lucky Star

**The Last Lucky Star**

Character's In this Chapter:

Nimajneb: Helper to the DLS, but is trying to overthrow him in order to become the king of Poseria himself.

Kcaz: The Spy who works for Nimajneb, and is trying to gain secrets from "The Lonely Kings", and calls them "the LK" in public.

DLS: The Main Villain almost basically. He has no intent of Killing Nivag or Nagol, but he doesn't care if they die while trying to kill Rex Owen.

**The Chapter**

"_Nave!_ I still can't believe you let Rex Owen get away, what are you doing with your life, Kcaz?" DLS stated.

"I was trying to figure out their secrets, my lord." Kcaz said.

DLS slammed his fist on the arm of the throne he was sitting in.

"_Goranzo!_ Spy, bring in my apprentice." DLS yelled.

"I shall, my lord." Kcaz stated, and ran off.

DLS grabbed a wine bottle and filled it with the natural drink of _Tracneia, Tirampiu._ Soon, the apprentice arrived in the hall and DLS started giving him assignments.

"Nimajneb, you must find Rex Owen near the River in which he rest. This River is found on the westernmost side of Poseria. The LK move quickly. Arise to the challenge and we will work together to claim kingship of Poseria. Bring along Kcaz, the idiot doesn't know better." DLS told Nimajneb.

"Sir!" Nimajneb said loudly, and ran off in the opposite direction until he had reached a river near the side of the castle.

"That was such a dumbass move of DLS." Nimajneb said.

"What do you wish for me to do, Sir?" Kcaz asked.

"Here is the plan, stay out of my way until we reach the Westernmost River in Poseria. When we get there, trick TLK into buying some random item that we won't have a use for until 20 years from now. Then, I will cast some dark magic and destroy their hopes and dreams. Later, I will report to DLS and tell him he can't stay in power for much longer. I will then betray him and take over _Tracneia _for myself, and you will be the main spy for the country and _Poseria _will be ruled by me. That is what we are going to do." Nimajneb told Kcaz.

"Sounds truly evil, Sir." Kcaz replied.

"_Normahniv gorn playt gal mort salhorns Ekkuesuteria granborty." _Nimajneb said.

**From Ekkuesuteria:**

Translation notes: Nave = Sh*t

Goranzo = F*ck

DLS says these words a lot.

Normahniv gorn playt gal mort salhorns Ekkuesuteria granborty = my plan will succeed and I will rule over Ekkuesuteria, and soon, the Universe!

Next chapter will be posted in 3 days. Maybe.


	3. The Legend of Sora

**The Legend of Sora**

Characters in this chapter:

Introductions to:

Dnomyar (The D is silent): a Ninja that was lost within the Interest War. He strives to find his master and ends up meeting the Lonely Kings, taking their side within the role of protecting the King's Heir.

Sora (_Kingdom Hearts Universe_): A Keyblade warrior sent to lock the worlds Keyhole. Stumbles upon the LK, but does not succeed in defeating them.

Returning Characters:

Rex Owen: The Heir to the Throne and has Mastered Ice and Earth Magic. He is training to master Water Magic and to defeat Seth.

Nivag: A Beast Warrior who was once human. Is trying to find the sorcerer who turned him into a beast.

Nagol: A demon warrior with a huge-ass sword used to defeat anything in his path.

Kcaz: a Spy who works for DLS and Nimajneb. He tries to gain information about TLK, but fails miserably.

Nimajneb: a Sorcerer who has mastered Dark Magic. Unlike Rex, he can only master 1 type of magic.

**The Chapter: TLK's tale**

Rex trained as hard as he could against the power of the water over near the river. "_Trote! Nigima!" _Rex Yelled.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to rest!" Nagol yelled back.

Rex got pretty pissed off at Nagol, but he managed to keep his calm. A few hours after Rex was finished learning his new spell, Nivag came back with some urgent news.

"He was walking through the woods," Nivag started "and all of a sudden, I heard this voice within the world. It said 'Aero!' and I had to run away. I'm not sure if whoever it was is still chasing me."

"Speaking of Chasing," Rex Started, "How did you guys beat off the _Prosorus_?"

"That… is none of your concern." Nivag said.

"I have a right to know, you purpling _Ninjucho_!" Rex yelled, obviously exhausted.

"Not right now, we have a swordsman on our hands." Nagol said, raising his sword.

"hmmmm fine, But I wish to know after you two are done!"

Nagol and Nivag nodded their heads and took off into the woods. Deep into them, Nivag heard the same thing that He had heard earlier.

"This Way…" Nivag said silently.

Nagol just sighed and jumped out of the bushes, pointing towards the man who was training earlier.

"_Ninjucho_, why must you interfere with our plans?" Nagol asked as Nivag came out of the bushes, ready to slap him across the face with his beast claws.

**The Chapter: The DLS minion's side:**

"Where must we go now, Master?" Kcaz asked Nimajneb.

"We must hunt down The LK, duh." Nimajneb responded.

Kcaz and Nimajneb didn't speak for a long time after that, and the need only arose when Nimajneb cast a Dark Magic Spell. With barely any kind of way to fight, Kcaz just stayed back as he watched his Master destroy most things that tried to attack them.

"There are many Monsters in these woods. We need to be on our guard, spy." Nimajneb said.

Nimajneb never called Kcaz by his real name. Spy or Slave had always been his nickname. Kcaz sat down on a log to watch his Master take out a bunch of _Pocusis._

_When will these monsters stop attacking us? _Kcaz thought to himself.

Kcaz always had his thoughts, since it was the only controlling Magic that Dark Sorcerer's did not have. That magic belonged to the Dragon Sorcerer's. All Kcaz had to defend himself was his backpack and a special cap that turned him invisible, necessary items for a spy.

Soon, Monsters stopped and a loud yell was heard off in the distance.

"Braaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggg hhhhhhhhhh!" the yell screamed.

"There is our target, let's move!" Nimajneb said.

**Translator Notes:**

Ninjucho = Bastard

Trote = Water

Nigima = Purge


End file.
